


Abito da sposo cercasi

by Djibril88



Series: Event 8-10 luglio di WAOFP [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comico, F/M, matrimonio, migliori amici stronzi, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily vuole un matrimonio "alla babbana" e James è costretto a cercare un abito da cerimonia che rispetti questa scelta.<br/>Prompt ricevuto durante l'event del gruppo FB We Are Out For Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abito da sposo cercasi

_Harry potter - > James, Sirius, Peter, Remus: "Abito da sposo cercasi"_

  
«Sei sicuro che questo vada bene per te?»  
La voce di Sirius arrivò alle orecchie di James, fermo davanti ad uno specchio in contemplazione di quel /coso/. Lily lo aveva chiamato abito da cerimonia; lui lo chiamava semplicemente trappola mortale. Non poteva semplicemente usare un abito elegante da mago? No, Lily voleva quegli abiti da babbani.  
«No!» rispose secco James, scuotendo la testa mentre si allentava la cravatta nera perfettamente abbinata all’abito scuro che indossava. I suoi amici scoppiarono a ridere alla sua risposta, come se godessero in qualche modo del suo tormento. Anche Remus e Peter, sebbene si mantenessero più discreti, non potevano fare a meno di ridere di quel momento.  
«Forza, James. Siamo qui da ore.» si lamentò Sirius, seduto malamente sul divanetto mentre osservavano l’amico andare avanti e indietro per cercare un vestito soddisfacente. La scena di prima, ormai, si era ripetuto più volte e loro erano anche stanchi. Non che avessero fatto molto per aiutare James in quella scelta; tutte le volte che un abito gli piaceva, glielo bocciavano per un nonnulla. Troppo serio, troppo scuro, troppo chiaro; poco da James, la cravatta non andava bene, il gilet era così fuori moda. Insomma, non ci erano andati leggeri con i commenti. Anche l’assistente che li seguiva era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Probabilmente nemmeno le spose più esigenti avevano provato così tanti vesti come James. «Perché non prende questo?» intervenne la donna, l’occhio destro preso da un tic nervoso che stava spaventando il futuro sposo. Il sorriso velatamente minaccioso non prometteva nulla di buono in caso di un ennesimo rifiuto; non sembra voler accettare nemmeno un “ci penserò” perché dopo un’ora passata a provare abiti e a farla sgobbare così tanto, nessuno avrebbe accettato qualcosa che non fosse un acquisto. I quattro Malandrini si guardarono negli occhi, consci che quella decisione doveva essere fatta. «Credo che prenderò il primo, il frac con il papillon.» disse James, la sicurezza totalmente dimenticata mentre balbettava quelle parole. L’assistente sorrise smagliate, prima di iniziare a chiedergli misure e modifiche che voleva fare all’abito ed ogni altra genere di domanda possibile e concludere finalmente l’acquisto.  
«Mi dovete un addio al celibato come si deve.» sentenziò alla fine James, mentre uscivano dal negozio totalmente svuotati, le tasche alleggerite (per James) e l’animo totalmente abbattuto per aver speso un’ora a provare vestiti per poi scegliere quello più schifoso. Sirius, Remus e Peter gemettero di dolore: il loro amico, il futuro sposo, non avrebbe mai accettato una festicciola piccola e con poco divertimento.


End file.
